


i’ll walk over to you like a cat

by yawwwrp



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cats, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Somehow, in the two minutes Changbin was at the front door, his friends were replaced by small four legged furballs.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 44
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayooooo~
> 
> i'm writing this to get over my writers block so it won't be very good, but it's just a lil something to hopefully make someone smile
> 
> title is from Like a Cat by AOA
> 
> hope y'all have a great day/night! :D

There are six things Changbin knows with a hundred percent certainty.

Number one: his friends are all insane but he loves them dearly.

Number two: two of his friends are head over heels for each other and refuse to acknowledge it.

Number three: the only couple they have in their friend group is so grossly in love he sometimes wants to just tell them to get a room.

Number four: he himself is painfully single and will remain so for the time being because number five: he has an insanely attractive and cute neighbor that moved in two months ago and that sits out on the front porch sometimes with his cats, greets him nicely and thankfully doesn’t mention Changbin stuttering around like a shy teenager.

And number six: his grandma was into some weird shit.

Like every Friday evening, Changbin’s friends met up at his place to play cards and hang out and somehow Felix was in “a baking mood” which Changbin found questionable but his lovesick boyfriend Chan didn’t bat an eyelash at. So while Seungmin, Jeongin and Chan set up different sodas and chips in the living room and Hyunjin and Jisung squabbled over the correct way to play the new game they bought on the way over, Changbin searched the depths of his kitchen together with Felix for the cook and baking book his grandma always used to use and he eventually inherited.

Truth be told, Changbin never understood why he inherited it since he was a hopeless case in the kitchen so he just saw it as a nice piece of memory of his grandmother and put it in one of the cabinets. After roughly ten minutes, Felix let out a yelp.

“I found it!” He held up an old leather bound book and showed it to Changbin. “This is it right?”

Changbin nodded in response and watched as Felix flipped through it to find a good and quick recipe, not noticing the paper that fell to the ground. It must have been in there for quite some time, yellowed a bit by the passage of time, and Changbin picked it up gently, worried it might disintegrate in his hands. He left Felix to sort himself out in the kitchen and returned to the living room to find Jisung trying to land a kiss on Hyunjin to annoy him while the others just chatted casually, paying them no mind.

“What are you guys talking about?”

Seungmin poured him a glass of coke and raised an eyebrow at him. “Just about how you still don’t have the balls to ask out your neighbor. It’s been two months now, Bin.”

“What do you have there?” Chan leaned over to Changbin when he spied the paper in his hands. “Looks old.”

“I don’t know what it is, it was in my grandma’s cookbook.”

Hyunjin turned to them, failing to block Jisung as he pressed a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek. He earned a disapproving look from Hyunjin though both their cheeks took on a slightly red-ish color.

“What does it say?”, Hyunjin questioned and Changbin narrowed his eyes at the paper. He read the strange words out loud then furrowed his brows.

“It’s just a bunch of gibberish.”

The doorbell rang just then and Changbin hopped off the couch to go look who it was, returning a moment later with the delivered mail he accepted from the mail man just to find his living room empty.

Well, not completely empty.

Right now, Changbin is trying to get the six tiny cats roaming around his living room and kitchen into some kind of order and heaves out a sigh. He has never owned cats and after this experience he’s pretty sure he never wants to get any either.

Somehow, in the two minutes Changbin was at the front door, his friends were replaced by small four legged furballs and after having a little panic attack, Changbin tried to catproof his house a bit in order to look up how the hell this happened and how to reverse it.

While scrolling through pages upon pages of paranormal forums, he kind of zoned out. No one seems to ever have heard of whatever his grandmother had written on that piece of paper but Changbin is convinced that it must have something to do with what happened to his friends.

He secured the cats in the living room for now and after having them hiss at him, scratch his arm and meow continually for a good ten minutes in what Changbin can only assume are complaints about their current condition, he found that Chan and Felix were definitely his favorite cats. After making a fuss at first, they basically just cuddled up to each other and are now napping in a spot that was flooded with sunlight on the floor. Jeongin and Seungmin seem more curious as they keep trying to drag stuff around on the floor and meow out loud while Hyunjin and Jisung are definitely THE WORST. At first they kind of just fought with Changbin and tried to claw at his legs until they realized they could just annoy each other and Changbin is starting to get a headache from their noises.

Giving up the search for a cure, he tries to figure out how exactly to care for cats. Unfortunately, this means that he will need to leave the house to buy the kind of stuff he needs and he really doesn’t want to leave the six rascals by themselves to wreck his place. He glances out of the window with a sigh, his eyes landing on his neighbor Minho stepping out onto his front porch with a mug in one hand, a book in the other and two of his cats weaving around his legs.

And this is how Changbin gets An Idea.

“Hi there!”

Minho turns towards Changbin and fixes him with a smile. “Hi yourself. You look… frazzled.”

The smile in combination with Minho’s amused tone makes Changbin melt a little and he quickly runs a hand through his hair to smooth it down since Jisung had messed it up earlier by crawling all over him.

“Uh… yeah. I have a question.”

One of Minho’s cats settles down on his lap and starts purring while Minho strokes a hand over the fur and raises an eyebrow at Changbin. “And here I thought you were just coming over to show me your pretty face.”

In any other situation, Changbin would probably melt into a puddle right then and there at Minho’s words, but right now he is increasingly getting more nervous not knowing what his newly found cat friends are up to in his living room to lose his shit over it.

“Uhhhh, I, uhm, yeah-”

Minho lets out a chuckle at Changbin’s flustered face and closes his book. “What can I help you with?”

“Right”, Changbin clears his throat before he continues, “you have cats.”

“You have great observation skills.”

“I mean… I uhm… I’m babysitting a friend’s cats. They’re at my house.”

Minho looks surprised. “I didn’t know you liked cats.”

Changbin crosses his arms in front of his chest and tries to play it cool. “There’s lots you don’t know about me.”

“I’m sure.” Minho is still just smiling at him. “You still haven’t asked me a question though.”

“Could you look after the cats while I get some stuff for them, please please please?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayoooooo~
> 
> we're doing Minho's POV this time!
> 
> i want it to be friday already :(
> 
> have a lovely day/night guys! :D

When Minho enters Changbin’s house he comes to terms with six things.

Number one: he kind of expected his handsomely cute neighbors house to be an entire gym based on the muscles he sees every time said neighbor wears a tight shirt - which happens pretty often.

Number two: he is actually in his neighbors house and it takes everything in him not to squeal like a schoolgirl about it.

Number three: he found it extremely endearing that his cute neighbor is apparently also soft hearted and catsits for his friend but seeing not one or two but six whole cats sitting in the living room is kind of a surprise.

Number four: there is not a single thing in the house that suggests any pets have ever been in here so he hopes that Changbin will buy the right things.

And number five: his mind will not stop projecting images of Changbin holding small cats into his brain and it’s really not good for Minho’s heart rate, but it doesn’t seem like his thoughts will stop anytime soon.

The cats all immediately flock to the door as soon as Minho enters with the key Changbin handed him earlier. They also exchanged phone numbers for the first time and seeing that Changbin doesn’t seem to have much experience with cats, Minho makes a mental note to send him a text message with the essentials he should get as soon as he can sit down.

The herd of cats at his feet react very differently once they realize it isn’t Changbin that has joined them and Minho softly ushers them into the living room from which they have apparently escaped somehow.

He sits down on the couch, trailing his eyes around the room to take in Changbin’s stylistic choices for the interior until he can feel two of the cats immediately claiming a spot on his lap and meowing loudly. One of the other cats has decided to crawl its way up Minho’s pant legs and the remaining three have jumped up on the coffee table to stare at him with big eyes.

“Aren’t you little guys just the cutest…”

Minho reaches out to let the cats in his lap sniff his hands and tries to pet them but one of them immediately lets out a hiss.

“Okay, I see, no worries I won’t touch you if you don’t want me too.”

The other one is enjoying the soft pets Minho gives it though or at least it does until one of the cats from the coffee table jumps over to him to nudge Minho’s hand away and cuddle with the cat himself.

“Oh are you two friends? Or are you a little cat couple?” He lets out a sigh. “Cute.”

He fishes his phone out of his pocket to send Changbin a quick text message regarding cat supplies and when he pockets it again, finds that the two cats on the coffee table have taken to stepping on and biting each others’ tails amidst loud hissing and meowing.

Minho reaches out to separate the two of them, patting their tiny heads until they purr softly.

“Don’t fight, we have to be nice to each other, okay? And you both like getting pet so you can just pet each other instead of biting.”

All six of the cats seem to calm down a little bit after a few minutes and Minho lets out a sigh. “Can I tell you little ones a secret?”

Most of the small animals turn their attention to him and come closer to huddle around Minho, except for the two cuddle cats in his lap that are mainly focused on doting on each other.

“I really like the guy who will take care of you here… he’s really nice and cute, almost as cute as you.” He scratches the black cat that clawed his pants earlier and is weaseling its way into the crook of his elbow. It’s a bit smaller than the others and seems unable to stop sniffing him and crawling around to inspect him out of curiosity.

“I was thinking of finally asking him out today but it seems he will have his hands full with you guys for a little while so I will just wait. Do you think that he will want to go out with me?”

He earns a few happy meows and two of the cats let out some high pitched whines and Minho lets out a chuckle. “Of course you wouldn’t know, you don’t know him that well and you’re just little kitties. But I hope that he will or it will be really embarrassing to be his neighbor.”

Changbin returns with full arms an hour later and just in the nick of time because the cats are getting hungry, judging by the way they tried to eat the pack of chewing gum they pulled out of Minho’s pocket.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry it took so long! There was a traffic jam and then I had to find all the stuff, thank you for sending me the list by the way, and then this lady at the cash register took super long and then-”

“It’s okay”, Minho replies with a small laugh. Unfortunately for him, his neighbor is very cute when he’s flustered, which seems to him is most of the time, and it’s doing something to his heart. “They’re really hungry though, we should feed them.”

He doesn’t realize that he said we instead of you until he is getting up and gently puts down the cats that settled down on top of him to help open the food.

“Oh, I mean… sorry, should I go? I don’t want to impose.”

Changbin’s voice sounds panicked when he replies. “No! I mean, if you want, please feel free to stay. I don’t… I don’t really know what to do with cats.”

“Can I just ask why exactly you are babysitting six cats? I mean, I’m all for being a cat lover but six seems a bit excessive and to just push them onto a friend…”

According to Changbin, his friend had to leave for some family emergency and asked him to look after the cats and said friend is a Crazy Cat Person, as Minho finds out while they fill up the food bowls.

Once all cats are munching happily, Minho scratches the back of his neck, not really sure what to do now.

“I guess I’m going to”, he gestures vaguely into the direction of his own house, “go. You know. I got some of my own little fluffs to take care of.”

Changbin looks guilty for a moment. “I’m so sorry to bother you with this… Thank you again. You were a big help.”

That is nice of him to say but not really what he wished Changbin would tell him. He hopes that Changbin will ask him to stay again, if just a little bit longer, all the way until he’s done putting on his shoes.

“You know, if you need any more help, I’m just one door away.”

Changbin smiles brightly at him, visibly grateful for the support and sees him off. “I know where to find you if I need help!”

And Minho selfishly really hopes he will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! :D
> 
> hope y'all are looking forward to the weekend as much as I am!  
> come hang with me on tumblr, i'm bored :(
> 
> have a super fresh Friday!

“Okay look guys, I really don’t want to have to clean up all your shit so please be mindful. Also, I will do my best to find out how to turn you back to normal so please chill out for a bit and let me try to figure it out.”

Changbin’s rousing speech seems to only find limited interest in the six little cats looking up at him from the food bowls. Thankfully they seem pretty sleepy after their meal and just hang around while he scours the internet some more to find a cure for his friends’ predicament.

His eyes wander over to the window and he finds Minho sitting in his (presumably) dining room, eating some meal and for a split second they make eye contact and Minho waves at him with a smile while Changbin’s stomach growls. He hasn’t actually eaten anything since noon and it’s already nine at night now.

His phone vibrates in his hand and he sees a new message from Minho.

_ Are you watching me eat? ;) _

He looks back up to the window to see Minho still looking at him and hopes that his bright red face isn’t visible from the distance.

_ No I just realized I’m hungry - enjoy your meal! _

The reply comes in just a second later.

_ I’ll be right there. _

Minho enters his house about ten minutes later with two tupperware containers of food and a whole bag of cat treats. Changbin insists that he didn’t have to come over but Minho just tells him that it would be nice to have dinner together and that he really wanted to bring the cats something nice to snack on.

Changbin watches as he scratches the cats’ heads and feeds them some treats and he’s fully prepared to make fun of them for eating cat food later but for now, he is trying his best to not let his heart melt at how fondly Minho treats a bunch of cats that aren’t even his own.

Once the cats are satisfied, Changbin leads Minho to the dining room and Minho hands him one of the containers.

“It should still be warm, I hope you like meat.”

God, that means he cooked himself. Curse hot neighbor Minho and all the things he does so well.

“You really didn’t have to-”

“Just eat.”

Minho gives him a wink before he starts eating and Changbin busies himself with the food before he can blurt out a marriage proposal.

Somehow it doesn’t end at dinner because an hour later, Changbin and Minho are sitting on the couch watching a movie surrounded by the fluffy cats trying to catch a glimpse of the movie as well.

“I guess these cats really like watching tv…”, Minho mumbles, absentmindedly stroking the sleeping cat on his lap.

Changbin has to bite his tongue in order not to say too much and just hums in response.

“What are their names?”

The question catches Changbin off guard. “Uhhhh…”

Minho scoots a bit closer to him so the cat has enough space to stretch out on both his and Changbin’s lap. “Do you not know their names?”

“Uhm, that’s Felix… that’s Jeongin, Seungmin…” He rattles off their names and realizes a second too late that if Minho ever meets his friends he will have questions.

“Those are interesting names”, Minho muses and he grabs Changbin’s hand, making him let out a quiet yelp. “Here, you have to pet them, so they get more comfortable with you.”

Still holding Changbin’s hand, Minho makes him pet the sleeping Felix in their laps and Changbin thinks for a second that maybe all of this is not real and he ascended to some kind of higher plane. Minho’s hand holding his slows down and Changbin slowly turns his head over to look at Minho in the soft glow of the tv screen light.

Minho is looking at him, his eyes focused on Changbin’s lips, and he can see him swallow before he clears his throat, speaking with a low, quiet voice.

“Sorry, I…”

He trails off but doesn’t move away from him, just keeps looking at him, his eyes eventually travelling up to meet Changbin’s. This right here is probably the moment that Changbin wishes time would stop forever. His palms are sweaty and his heart is hammering away in his chest but he never ever wants Minho to stop looking at him like that.

Changbin is  _ this  _ close to just leaning forward and kissing him right then and there but then Felix lets out a sleepy meow that Hyunjin and Jisung respond to with some whining, jumping up on the couch to settle down with him on Changbin and Minho’s laps and the moment is broken.

Minho lets out a soft chuckle as he pets the two of them.

“It seems they’re getting sleepy… it’s pretty late.”

Changbin’s voice cracks when he replies and he’s glad that the room around them is dark so that Minho can’t see him blushing furiously.

“Ah right, yeah. I don’t want to keep you too long…”

“It’s okay.”

Minho offers him a smile as he gently tries to slide out from under the cats resting on him without disturbing them too much.

“I’ll go check on my own cats. Feel free to let me know if you need any help tomorrow.”

Maybe it’s just wishful thinking, but Changbin it sounds kind of hopeful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo yo~
> 
> i watched the fanmeeting earlier and my personal fav moment was when changbin said he wants to be reborn as one of minho's cats because he treats them so well and minho saying he can treat changbin well right now like?????? yall weird my mans
> 
> anyways! here's the end of this catmess, the ending is weird and kinda rushed but i didnt really know what to do with it so i apologize in advance :(
> 
> hope yall are having a nice saturday! :D

Against Changbin’s biggest wishes, hopes and dreams, his friends are still cats when he wakes up the next morning.

“God damnit.” He grumbles to himself while he takes a shower and has just stepped out and wrapped himself into a towel when the doorbell rings. Due to the current situation - being that his mind is preoccupied with finding a way on how to get his friends back to normal - he kind of forgets that he is not actually wearing anything other than the towel until he opens the front door to find Minho with a paper bag from a bakery and two coffee to go cups in his hands.

Minho greets him with a warm smile and a happy “Good morning! I thought I’d bring you some breakfast!” before his eyes fall from Changbin’s face down to his naked torso and the towel covering his lower half. His smile falls and his eyes widen, quickly flickering back up to meet Changbin’s.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry-”

This is when Changbin realizes he’s standing half naked in front of his hot neighbor and his brain thinks that the best course of action is just to run back to his bedroom, leaving the door open and Minho standing on his doorstep with red ears.

Changbin returns to the living room five minutes later just to find Minho kneeling on the floor scratching Chan’s head and cooing at him, the breakfast he brought left behind on the coffee table. The embarrassment Changbin was feeling earlier has immediately turned into a warmth that settles in his chest at the sight.

“Oh, sorry, I just let myself in, I hope that’s okay”, Minho says when he spots Changbin. He gets up from the floor and points at the coffee table. “I just put the breakfast here. I thought I’d stop by and see if you need any help.”

Changbin kind of stutters around for a moment before he can thank Minho for the breakfast and for coming over and Minho offers to get them plates for the pastries he brought, disappearing in his kitchen. A second later, he hears a confused noise from Minho and joins him in the kitchen just to find him staring at his grandma’s strange magic spell that was the cause for his friends’ misfortune.

“What is this?”

“Beats me. It’s just some gibberish-”

Minho kind of cuts him off by reading it out loud and Changbin scrambles to clasp a hand over Minho’s mouth to stop him. Minho stares at him with wide eyes before he sticks out his tongue and licks Changbin’s palm, making him pull his hand away from Minho’s face, who is now grinning at him cheekily.

“Does it mean anything?”

Changbin shakes his head and tries to stop his heart from beating a mile a minute in his chest. “I don’t think so.”

“Hm, what if you read it backwards?”

He starts reading the gibberish backwards, holding Changbin at an arm’s length who tries his best to stop Minho from reading but fails miserably.

There’s a loud noise in the living room as soon as Minho finishes reading and they exchange a worried look. They rush over to the other room just to find Changbin’s friends, full sized, human, and naked sprawled out on the floor or couch, except for Chan who apparently had been sitting on the endtable of the couch before which broke under his human weight.

Minho lets out a soft gasp. “Who the hell are you people? Where are the cats-”

This is definitely not good at all. 

Following this, there’s a ten minute chaos in which Changbin’s friends scramble to find their clothes, half of them yelling at Changbin for feeding them cat food and Changbin frantically trying to explain to Minho what exactly happened the day before.

By the time everyone has calmed down and is fully clothed back in the living room, Minho’s face is beet red.

“So you were the cats.” He earns nods from everybody. “That means… what I said, you heard that…”

Changbin turns to him with a confused look. “What did you say?”

Seungmin rolls his eyes at them. “He has a big fat crush on you. Congratulations, Minho - Changbin likes you too. Now leave, go on a date, kiss or whatever and we will be on our merry way. And Changbin? Burn that god damn paper.”

**Author's Note:**

> please lemme know ur thots my friends~
> 
> take care and stay healthy! :)


End file.
